The Princess Of Isolation
by xchriscrossx
Summary: Four months after the Great Thaw, Elsa is up late at night doing research on a distant kingdom she wishes to trade with. Nothing out of the norm about that right? WRONG! While in the library an owl swoops inside and, by chance knocks over a book. A diary belonging to a past ruler of Arendelle. A ruler with a special gift. Chance or destiny? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen

The Princess of Isolation

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Visitor

The moon cast an eerie glow over the Kingdom of Arendelle. The night was cold, despite it being early Autumn. Perched on a limb of a tree in the city's square was an owl. His large eyes scanned the empty streets before finally resting on a glowing window coming from the castle. He could see a shadow walk by the window. It had been so long since he had seen anything in that window besides darkness, covered by a curtain for thirteen years. He stretched out his wings and flew up to the castle.

The owl landed on landed on the windowsill with all the grace and stealth of that of his kind, and peered into the window with his great yellow eyes.

It took only seconds for him to find who hand walked by the window. Sitting at a desk in the corner of a large and elegant bedroom, was the current ruler of Arendelle: Queen Elsa, also known as the Snow Queen by some, for she had power over snow and ice.

He watched as she flipped through the pages of a book. She appeared to be frustrated, obviously not enjoying the book. She closed the book and rose from her seat. His eyes followed her until she walked through the door, and down the hall. Not wanting to lose track of the young queen, the owl flew over to the much larger windows the illuminated the hallway.

He saw her enter the hall. She walked with the regal and elegance of a queen; her back was straight and shoulders back, her ice-blue gown gleamed and shimmered in the moonlight, the long transparent cape lightly glided over the wooden floor, making it appear that snow was flowing out behind her, her platinum blond hair looked almost white in the moon's pale rays, and her skin almost porcelain. She was simply stunning to look at.

She opened the door to another room across from the window where the owl was perched. He quickly flew over the roof and peered into the room's window. Soft light from a few burning candles cast shadows over old bookshelves and dusty books. It was the castle library.

She gently shut the door behind her and sat the book she had found distasteful on a nearby stack of books next to a shelf. A cloud of dust rose into the air from the stack, causing her to sneeze. She walked toward the window and opened it to let the dust out, never noticing the owl. The queen turned and walked past a few rows of shelves before stopping at one that read S-Z on the shelf. Staring at the cracked window, the owl decided to make his presents known and flew into the library.

Elsa glided down the aisle, her ice slippers causing a light echo to bounce off the full shelves. The book she read offered her no insight on the Kingdom of Serene. If she wanted this trade offer between Arendelle and Serene to work, then she would have to know more about their culture and interest. Ever since she cut trade ties between the Southern Isles and Weselton four months ago, Arendelle's economy had suffered a bit. She had to branch out to other kingdoms for a bit of aid. At least my people are not starving, Elsa thought to herself, happy that Arendelle had such a prosperous harvest that year and no one would go hungry for a while.

She scanned the shelves, taking extra care to really look at the titles to see if there was anything about Serene.

As the queen was just getting to the middle of the SERs, she heard a loud flapping sound coming from her left. She turned her head and raised her sapphire eyes in the direction of the sound and nearly shrieked at the sight of a rather large owl flying toward her head. She quickly dodged out of the way, just before the owl's fuzzy talon feet hit her head.

Elsa looked up and watched as the owl made a wide turn around a few shelves and tried to come up behind her. She covered her head in hopes to protect herself from the owl. The owl stopped and flapped in place behind her. One of his clawed feet took hold of her braid, and gently lifted and pulled at it.

"Hey!" Elsa exclaimed and swatted at the owl with her hand, sending a stream of light snow at him. She didn't want to hurt the owl, only scare him off. The owl released her braid and backed up some. However, he really didn't seem phased by the attack from the young queen.

Elsa stood up and got into a defensive stance. She watched as the owl made a tight circle once, then he swooped by just a foot above her head, letting out a loud screech. The queen sent a snowball at the owl, almost hitting him.

The owl stopped and flapped a few times in place at the end of the aisle, before flying down another row to the right. Elsa sighed and gave chase. She couldn't believe she, a queen for goodness sake, was running around the library trying to catch an owl that was obviously out to kill her for some unknown reason. Why didn't she just call for a guard to take care of it? Because it would be embarrassing, Elsa thought as she turned down another row of shelves, heading to the very back of the library and not allowing the owl out of her icy sight. Oh Anna will get a kick out of this!

As she was about to throw another snowball at the owl, the owl stopped and flapped above a bookshelf. He landed on the shelf with a slight thump, his talons scrapped across the old wood as his feet made contact.

Elsa made a sudden stop and watched the owl with extreme caution, a snowball formed in her hand, just encase he attacked again. She took a moment to have a look at the owl. He was a good 16 in in height and looked well fed. His wings and the top of his head were brown, while his under-wings and belly were white with brown feathers running across. It gave his belly a bit of a stripped appearance. Black feathers surrounded the outer edge of his head and under his eyes. The dark feathers gave him a dark and, even regal, look. His beak was a yellow-orange color and looked very sharp. All in all, he was rather cute.

The owl turned his head to the side at her, then downwards at the top of the shelf. He bent his body down and Elsa saw his beak brush against something on top of the shelf. She could see the corner of an object come into view, just before it fell to the floor in a cloud of dust and loose papers.

Elsa let out a cough and tried to wave the dust cloud out of her face. When the dust cleared, she saw a small and, rather, old leather-bound book, and several yellowed papers scattered all over the floor.

She looked from the owl to the mess on the floor, to the owl again and sighed. She gave the owl a look that, if it could, would have frozen the owl where he was perched.

Keeping her eyes on the owl, she bent down and picked up the book and papers. The queen examined the book and papers, and could see that the bindings of the book were about to fall apart. She held up the papers and could see that they had been read, folded and re-folded multiple times. She was amazed they were even still intact.

She scanned one of the papers and noticed a date. She did a double-take when she saw just how old these items were. Over a thousand years old! She had no idea that something this old had gone unknown for so long.

"Wow," Elsa whispered, shaking her head in bewilderment. She let out a slight laugh, placing the papers gently back into the book and carefully placed the book on a lower shelf. She didn't have time to read these at the moment, she still needed to find information on Serene.

The queen turned and prepared to head back to the section she had been looking in before, when a loud shriek sounded behind her. Startled, Elsa turned back and looked up at the owl. She had almost forgotten about him.

"What?" Elsa asked, "What do you want?"

This is ludicrous, I'm talking to an owl! This was more embarrassing than chasing him! Elsa thought. I think I've been hanging around Kristoff too much.

The owl jumped down to the lower shelf and picked up the old book, ever so gently, in his beak. He stepped towards Elsa, presenting the book to her. Raising an eyebrow, Elsa cautiously took the book from the owl, the owl only releasing the book when she had it firmly gripped in her hand.

The owl stared at her and she at him. He made a sight bounce on his thick feet and nodded his head. Was he urging her to take and read the book now?

"Yeah, I'm going crazy," Elsa said to herself and shook her head in disbelief.

Taking the book with her, she headed over to the large desk near the window and lit a candle for more light. Pulling her cape out of the way, she had a seat in the chair and opened the book to the first page: The Diary of Princess Elin of Arendelle.

A past princess of Arendelle? Elsa thought in wonder. She searched her memory of all her predecessors and couldn't recall a Princess Elin. Maybe she never became queen? Did she have an older sibling that had ruled instead of her? Hmm...

Elsa was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of flapping and noticed that the owl had landed on a stack of books resting on top of the desk. His large golden eyes rested on her. He clicked his beak a few times at her.

"Ok, ok, don't ruffle your feathers," Elsa then made a mental note to herself to have the royal physician examine her head after this night was over. She then turned her eyes back to the book, and began to read.

**Fun fact: The owl that was attacking Elsa is a Northern Hawk Owl, or simply known as a Hawk Owl. They live pretty much all over the northern hemisphere of the world, even in Norway, the country Frozen is based off of. I thought about making him a snow owl, but that would have been boring and way too obvious. I recommend looking up Northern Hawk Owl, they are rather cute!**

**This is my first fanfiction like ever! so please go easy on me. Please read and review and let me know how you liked it. I will update hopefully soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

The Princess of Isolation

Chapter 2

The Monster

Arendelle, 1000 years ago

The sun rose into the sky, casting red-orange and violet hues into the darkness. The rays made their way across a small village that was nestled in the crook of the cliffs near the Northern Mountain and was surrounded by water on nearly all sides. The small village was none other than the viking Kingdom of Brynjar.

It was not even six in the morning yet and already the village was already wide awake. Blacksmiths tended to the smoldering crafting fire pits, heating the fires to just the right temperature to melt metal. This was a delicate job that, if not handled with care, could result in serious injury or even death from the extreme heat. At the docks by the fjord, sailors prepared the ships to set sail to gather fish and trade goods from other villagers. It took great courage to be a sailor, since one never knew if the water gods would be angry enough to take a sacrafice or two to saticfy their rage. It was certianly not for the weak of heart. It the village, guards in chainmail and leather armor, with swords strapped to the waists and sheilds slung over their backs patrolled the streets, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who thought to cause trouble. But who would dare cause trouble in a village full of large and dangerous vikings?

"Princess Elin!" A voice whaled over the village.

Helga, the princess's nursemaid, looked out over the village, trying to spy the seven year old. Gathering her skirts, she ran down the steps of the large long-house that belonged to the ruler of Brynjar, King Dag and his family; Prince Viggo and Princess Elin. His wife had died in childbirth when giving birth to Elin.

King Dag was, as one could image, a very busy man, between trying to rule a kingdom and teaching his son how to rule in his stead after he would accend to Valhalla, that left young Princess Elin without very much supervision. As such, the king had hired Helga to watch over her. But the princess seemed to make it a habbit of running off while the nursemaid wasn't looking. Causing poor Helga much stress.

"Oh that girl will be in some deep trouble when I find her," the plump woman said with a growl to herself.

Hiding behind a large crate of carrets, young Princess Elin laughed silently to herself as she watched the large woman bend over and look under a meat cart for her. _Her bottom looks even bigger from that angle! _Elin thought with a sniker.

Helga let out another whale for her and took off in another direction. _Now is my chance_, Elin dunked behind a small house, and made her way around the village. She saw a pair of guards heading her way and quickly jumped inside a barrel half full of apples. She waited until they passed by to climb out of the barrel, while taking an apple as breakfast as she did.

Dunking and dodging behind crates and guards, Elin quickly made her way to the forest outside the village. It was in the forest where she could have fun and be herself. It was where she could practice her gift and not worry about prying eyes. Yes, Elin was a special little princess, for she had power over snow and ice.

Once she was at the edge of the forest, she turned to make sure she hadn't been followed. Satisfied that she was in the clear, she ran into the forest.

As soon as she was a good distance into the forest, she raised both her hands. Out from her hands shot several streams of snow into the air. She laughed with excitement and ran around in the lightly falling snow, several flakes landing on her shoulders and in her platinum blond hair.

When nearly all the snow had desended to the ground, she sent out several more flurries into the air, the cold chill from the cast magic caused some of the leaves on a nearby tree to freeze.

Elin ran up to the frozen leaves and tapped one of them. It fell to the ground with a clank.

"Wow!" Elin smiled and sent out a blast of cold air and snow over the entire tree, freezing it completely.

Laughing out loud at her frozen tree, she skipped off further into the trees. She was about to send out another blast of snow into a fallen log, when a loud screech sounded over the quiet woods.

Elin frozen in her tracks. Her eyes searched the area but didn't see anything out of the norm. When the sound didn't repeat, she passed it off as just her imagination.

As she formed a snowball in her hand, the loud shriek came again. Elin jumped and threw the snowball in the direction of the sound, but all it hit was a tree. Now feeling afraid, Elin's powers began to act on their own accord. They sent out a sheet of jagged ice over the ground, causing the grass to freeze. _What had made such a terrible noise? Was it a monster? _Elin thought, shaking in fear. She had heard tales of large and dangerous monsters living in caves in dark woods from the guards. Could this be one of them?

Trembling from fear, Elin formed another snowball in her hands to use as a weapon against the monster, if it was one. Keeping her eyes peeled, she backed up against a tree and a rock. She wanted something at her back, so the monster couldn't sneak up behind her.

As her back made contact with the tree, the shriek rang out again, this time it was right next to her!

"AHHHH!" Elin let out a shriek of her own and jumped away from the tree, dropping her snowball in the process. She looked back at the tree and saw where her snowball had landed. Whimpering to herself, she could feel tears form in her eyes. _I want my papa!_ She was now petrified with fear and the forest now reflected her fear. The ground and half the trees were now completely frozen around her. Snow had begun to fall on the now iced over ground. Where and what was this thing?

A bit of movement caught her eyes. Elin formed another snowball in her hand, ready to attack the creature. But what she saw surprised her.

Under the smashed snowball on the groundnear the tree, was a small grey and, quite ungly, baby owl!

Elin stared at the small ball of fluff and began to feel a little foolish. It had been a baby owl making the racket, not a monster. She walked up to the owl and bent down to take a closer look at him.

Feeling threatened, the baby owl made a low hiss in the back of his throat. A warning for her to stay away.

"Oh it's ok, little owl," Elin said in a small voice. "I won't hurt you."

_He must have fallen out of his nest_, Elin thought. She looked up into the trees but couldn't see a nest, or any sign of his mother.

"Poor little baby," Elin cooed, "You must be terrified. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

She reached out to take the little owl in her hands, but the owl, as a method to defend himself, chompped his beak down on her finger.

"Ouch!" Elin cried and retrieved her hand. A little trinkle of blood oozed out of the wound, but it didn't look serious. Letting out a humf, the princess pulled off her cloak and wrapped the hissing little owl in it.

"You'll thank me for this," she said, and cradled her bundle to her chest. She then turned and made a dash back to the village. She knew just the person to take the baby owl to. She also hoped the she wouldn't be in too much trouble when Helga finally found her.

**Author's Note: Let me know how you like it!**

**Toodles! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Vet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

The Princess of Isolation

Chapter 3

The Vet

Elin ran into this village, not caring if Helga saw her. Her mind was only on the little hissing bundle in her arms. She ran passed the little market in the square, quickly shouted a "Hi" to Orgnar, the butcher, who waved to her, and ran into the barn where all her father's horses were kept. Searching the barn, she found who she was looking for. Felix, the stable hand and son of the Horse Master, Yukon, was bent over a partially made saddle. All his focus on it and not on the world around him.

Felix looked just like any other ten year old, what with his chiseled features, tall, lanky body, dark reddish-brown and hazel eyes, but, just like Elin, he too had a special gift. He had power over fire. Also, just like Elin, the only thing that indicated that he was a little different was his hair. Both his father and mother had dirty-blond hair.

No one in the village knew of their powers, save for their families, the priests, and each other. No one knows how they each got their powers, but according to legend, it is said that when the god Loki touches a child while still in his/her mother's womb, they will get either fire or ice powers. Felix didn't believe the legend. Superstitious bull is what Felix had called it. Elin still wasn't sure what to believe. All they knew was that the priests had advised their families to keep their powers secret, since Loki is considered either good or bad luck. Anyone touched by him will bring the either prosperity or bring the fall of the kingdom. If the villagers knew of their powers, they would demand their immediate death-.

Arendelle, Present Day

Elsa looked up from the page, not believing what she had just read. According to Elin, the priests believed that they were touched by Loki? _That just isn't possible_, Elsa thought. Those gods never existed. There had to be another explanation for how they got their powers. There has to be another explination as to how she got _her_ powers. Was it genetics? That seemed the most logical explanation for her having her powers. If it was genetic, then how come no one else had powers after Elin and before Elsa? Was it random and she was the lucky one?

Elsa sighed, she simply didn't know. This diary was bring up more questions than answers at the moment. But still, she had to admit that she was happy to see that there was someone else that had powers besides her, and not just Elin with ice powers, but this Felix boy with fire powers! It brought a smile to Elsa's face. What happened to Felix? Do any of his descendants have powers too? Elsa hoped so. Just the thought of her being the only one to have powers made her feel...alone.

The queen looked at the owl, who's large golden eyes were still focused on her.

"Do you know if I'm the only one?" Elsa asked the owl, hoping this mysterious owl could give her an answer.

The owl did nothing but tilt his head to the side. Elsa sighed and eyed the owl in frustration.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to keep reading."

Arendelle, 1000 years ago.

-Elin stopped about ten feet from Felix. He was so focused on the leather saddle he was working on that he didn't even know she was there. A smile spread across the little girl's face. She began to tip-toe up to the boy, a snowball forming in her hand. She kept her bundle against her chest with her other.

Taking great care as to where she was stepping, by-passing anything that would make noise, Elin was able to sneak up to Felix, without him even noticing that she was now two feet from him.

Laughing silently to herself, the princess took a step forward, grabbed Felix's shirt and dropped the freezing snowball down his back!

"GHAAA COLD!" Felix jumped about a good three feet into the air, the snowball rolling passed his shirt and into his pants.

Elin fell over laughing as Felix continued to jump around and shake the snow from his clothes.

As soon as the snow was out of his clothes, he turned on Elin.

"Elin, stop doing that!" Felix growled, staring at the young princess in anger.

"What? It was just a bit of fun," Elin said, trying to catch her breath. She was still laughing.

"You know it's forbidden!" Felix snapped. "What if someone had walked in and saw you?! They would call you a 'Spawn of Loki' and kill you!"

"Oh really, and what about you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "There's smoke coming out of your ears! Ppfft!" Elin covered her mouth to suppress her laughter.

"That's because you made me angry!" Felix roared. There was literal smoke coming out of his ears. This tended to happen whenever he was annoyed.

"Ok, ok, fine you got me," Elin said rolling her eyes. "Keep your pants on, Mister Hot-head, I'll stop. Paranoid much."

Felix raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, then turned back to his work. He was quite proud of the saddle he was nearly done making. He just hoped his father would approve. Since the age of five, Felix had longed to become a Horse Master, just like his father. He had become his father's assistant at the age of six, learning about horses, mucking out stalls, cleaning saddles and bridals. He had progressed quickly and was currently his father's apprentice. Now he was learning how to train horses, and make saddles. Teaching the horses how to obey commands was his favorite part. A trainer had to really know the horse, his father would always tell him. That meant learning their personality. What they respond to, what their habits are, good and bad. Felix idolized his father and hoped to be just like him.

Not only did Felix take care of horses, he also took care of other animals, such as dogs, cats, foxes, birds, anything with a beating heart. If it was hurt, starving, or sick, Felix couldn't turn it away. He may be a hot head and tried to act tough, but he was nothing but a big softy and had the warmest heart Elin had ever seen.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Felix asked as he hooked one of the stirrups to the saddle. "Don't you have 'princess lessons' to attend to or something?"

"You know I don't do anything like that," Elin said, raising her chin up. "That's Viggo's job. My job is to have as much fun as possible!"

"Yeah, with me being the one taking all the pain and humiliation from your so-called 'fun'," Felix slumped his shoulders, and his voice took on a mock-hurt sound.

Elin ignored him, turning her attention to the bundle in her arms.

"Anyway," Elin said, stretching the word. "this is why I'm here."

Elin uncovered the baby owl's head. The owl blinked a few times to adjust his nocturnal eyes to the light and turning his head this way and that way, taking in his surroundings.

Felix looked up from his work, his face instantly went from hard to completely lit up.

"Wow, a baby Northern Hawk Owl!" he exclaimed happily, his work now forgotten. "I'd never thought I'd see one of these!"

"He fell out of his nest and I think he might be hurt," she explained. "Can you help him?"

"Hmm," Felix pondered, then reached for the owl. The owl let out a hiss of warning.

"Oh, be careful. He bit me earlier," Elin said, holding up her finger. It had stopped bleeding.

"Well, that's what you get for being stupid," Felix teased.

"Jerk," the princess grumbled. "So can you help him or what?"

"He doesn't appear to be hurt," Felix said, inspecting the owl, taking great care to keep his fingers away from the owl's beak. "Just hungry, if your finger is anything to go by." Felix added with a smirk.

Elin gave him an 'I'm not amused look', making Felix laugh.

"I'll see what I can do. If he survives the night, then he should be good." Felix explained.

"Good, because I plan on keeping him," Elin said matter-of-factually.

Felix did a double-take, "What?! You can't keep him, he's a wild animal! He deserves to be free, don't you?" Felix cooed at the baby owl. The owl hissed at him in reply.

"I won't keep him in a cage, if that's what's bothering you," Elin said, crossing her arms.

Felix sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do or say to talk the stubborn ice welder out of it, he let it go for now. His eyes then traveled passed her head, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"I think it's you who needs to worry about being locked up, not the owl," Felix smirked.

"Wait what?" Elin said in confusion.

"PRINCESS ELIN!" Helga's voice roared over the barn, shaking and rattling the saddles, bridals, and other hanging items on the walls.

"Oh no," Elin moaned. She turned toward the plump woman. Her face was beat-red with anger, making her look like a giant tomato. It would have been hilarious if she wasn't in so much trouble. _I'm so dead_.

**Author's Note: I read that Loki is not only the god of mischief, but also the god of fire and is considered to be some sort of ice creature in the movie Thor. With Elin's, Elsa's, and Felix's powers and Elin's playful mischievous side, **_**and**_** them being vikings, I thought Loki just fit. I would also like to point out that Elsa herself has a bit of a mischievous side to her too. She cleverly tricked her sister into dancing with the Duke during her correnation party. Does this really explain where their powers came from? Maybe or maybe not. This is a legend I made up and has nothing to do with Viking myths. This is my own made up myth. Please don't penalize me! My story, my myths! R&R!**

**Toodles! **


	4. Chapter 4 Time Jump

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

The Princess of Isolation

Chapter 4

Time Jump

Elin stood before her father and older brother. Helga was ranting and raving about Elin's inability to listen and that the princess feels that she can do as she pleases without consequences.

"To tell you the truth, You Majesty, I am just about done with this child!" Helga huffed.

King Dag let out the breath he was holding out in very audible puff while staring angerly at his daughter. He knew she wasn't easy to control. He figured that most of that came from the part of Loki inside of her, but that was no excuse for her behavior.

He turned toward his seventeen year old son and heir to his throne standing to his left side. He was everything a child of a king should be. Disciplined, well behaved, knew what needed to be done and when to do it. He made Dag proud in everything he did. And he had no powers, much to Dag's relief.

"Helga, please leave us," Dag said in a low voice.

Helga gave a quick bow to the ruler and turned on heels, stepping out the door.

Elin looked from the closed door back to her father. The look in his eyes said it all, he was furious.

"Elin, I. Have. Had. ENOUGH!" Her father roared. "Why must you constantly make my life harder?! On top of having a kingdom to rule and raising your brother to take my place, I don't need your mischievous little attitude right now! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Elin was shaking, a little circle of ice had begun to creep out from under her shoes, showing her fear. She hadn't meant any harm.

"I-I'm s-sorry, P-Papa," Elin mumbled, feeling tears roll down her eyes. I just wanted to go and have some fun-"

"Fun with your powers, no doubt!" Dag said, lifting a bushy eyebrow. The look in Elin's eyes was the proof the king needed. The large viking king sighed in frustration.

"I can't help it, Papa!" Elin said quickly. "They're a part of me! How am I suppose to learn how to control them if I don't use them?"

Dag let out a low growl. Viggo spoke up for the first time.

"Father, if I may, perhaps it would be best if she practiced her powers. But more discretely," Dag raised a skeptical eyebrow at his son.

"How so?" Dag asked.

"Maybe give her a place to practice them?" Viggo suggested. "There are caves and chambers under the house. She could practice there. And it would keep her out of trouble," Viggo finished, turning back to Elin and giving her a look that read 'right?'.

Elin looked from her brother to her father. Dag stroked his beard in thought.

"Alright," Dag said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Elin's face lit up. She could practice her powers now. Perhaps she could get Felix to go with her so he could practice too. Elin mouthed a 'thank you' to her brother while their father wasn't looking. Viggo gave her a warm smile in return. Dag turned back to Elin, and her face dropped instantly, "Don't think your still not in trouble. You are confined to your room for a week!"

"Yes, Papa," Elin grumbled, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Now get out of my sight," Dag snarled.

Elin turned and ran out of the throne room, down the hall, and into her room. She hated it when her father got like that. It made her feel like she was nothing but a burden for him and not a daughter.

Elin fell over her bed and sighed in frustration. If her father thought she was going to change after a little scolding, then he was dead wrong. Being mischievous was in her nature. It was something she couldn't, nor wanted to, change.

An hour later a knock came at her door. Still feeling a little angry, Elin really didn't want to see anyone.

"Elin, it's me," Viggo's voice came from behind the door.

"It's open," Elin grumbled.

Viggo opened the door and stepped into her room, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, you doing ok?" he asked, having a seat beside her on the bed.

"I think Papa hates me," Elin said bluntly.

"Why would you think that?" Viggo asked, surprised.

"I mean...I don't know," Elin sighed, not really knowing how to say it. "I just feel like he does. I know I'm a pain in the butt, but I can't help it! I just want Papa to notice me. He gives you all the attention and ignores me!"

Viggo nodded, "I see, but your going about it the wrong way. Don't try to get his attention by getting into trouble. Be a good girl."

Elin rolled her eyes and spat at the thought of being a 'good girl'. That wasn't her.

"I'm not going to change," Elin said stubbornly. "If he can't handle my personality, then he can go and eat some horse-"

"Elin," Viggo warned, letting her know she was going too far. Elin pursed her lip and buried her face back into her pillow. "Look, at least try and be good."

"No promises," Elin grumbled from under her pillow.

Viggo sighed, "Fine. Goodnight Little Miss Grounded."

He got up and headed to the door, when Elin picked her head up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I found an owl today," Viggo stopped and turned back to her. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You found an owl?"

"Yeah and since I'm grounded, can you pick him up from Felix's tomorrow, please?"

Elin gave him those big puppy dog eyes that she knew her brother couldn't resist.

Viggo sighed, "Alright, Just get those big eyes away from me."

Elin laughed as Viggo opened the door, "Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Viggo grumbled as he walked out the door.

Arendelle, Present day

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the relationship between Viggo and Elin. Their relationship was just like hers and Anna's, with Viggo being the word of reason, but also being a sucker for his little sister's big pleading eyes. Elin being the little ball of energy and trouble making one. The only difference was that the older sibling didn't have powers, the younger did.

Elsa put down the book and rubbed her tired eyes. She turned her eyes to the giant clock in the corner and saw that it was past midnight. She really needed to get to bed. She had to be up early in the morning to look for some more information on Serene before the country's Prime Minister showed up.

She saved her page and got up to leave, when the owl shrieked at her. Elsa turned and looked at the owl.

"Look you annoying little sack of feathers," Elsa warned. "I'm tired, I have a meeting tomorrow and I still have to find more info on Serene. Because of you wanting me to read that book, I just wasted precious time."

The owl gave her a look that said, "I dare you to walk out that door."

"Watch me," Elsa turned and headed for the door.

The owl flew up from his perch and grabbed a hold of Elsa's braid, pulling her back to the desk, and this time he wasn't gentle.

"Ouch!" Elsa cried and sent a snowball at the owl, who dodged it quickly. "Get out of here!"

The owl shrieked at her and flew over to the desk. Elsa watched in amazement as the owl flipped the book open with his beak. He proceeded to use his beak and face to flip through several entries before stopping. The owl looked up at her with his gold eyes, then tapped his beak on the page he stopped on with urgency.

Elsa ran a hand down her face. This wasn't happening. Giving in, Elsa plopped down in her chair in a very un-queenly manner, and eyed the bird angerly.

"Remind me to stuff you later," Elsa threatened and picked up the book. By the change in year, Elsa could see the owl had flipped the book to about six years later. Why so far? Elsa rolled her eyes and read on.

The owl watched the queen, making sure she didn't leave until she finished the book. Time was of the essence. The queen needed to understand what happened and what will happen.


End file.
